guardians_of_neprahinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa Hallewell
Trivia * Clarissa is a former Special Royal Agent. She was imprisoned in the King's Secret Chamber after being found out a practitioner of Black Magic. * Her powers are a birthmark given to her as a descendant of the human who invented Black Magic. They cast a curse that would bestow their powers to a descendant many years after their death. * She has also dabbled in Black Magic and possesses the forbidden Book of the Dead, which she supposedly wrote in her dreams, or so she claims. * She has the ability to commune with the Dead by using the Necronomicon. No other person has been able to read this book except Clarissa as of yet. * She can get insight into past or future events by using objects, locations or other things of significance to gain knowledge about a person or subject. * Locator Magic allows her to locate a specific person or object. This is much more reliable if something relevant to the object or person is held by Clarissa during the ritual. * Unknown Predator - Anyone who lays eyes on or faces an Eldritch for the first time gains the horrified effect which gives disadvantage in their actions against the Eldritch. * Ancestral Evocation is the ability to call upon one's predecessors or ancestors. * Voodoo Doll - Creates a voodoo doll that can be used to manipulate the body of an unfortunate target. This effect can only work against lower Power Level than Clarissa. In order to create a doll, an essence (hair, blood, etc.) of the target must be used. * Annabelle is a an Eldritch persona that Clarissa communicates with. The doll she carries with her is often mentioned to be Annabelle. Using a specific ritual, the doll can come to life from the other side and become the embodiment of Annabelle. This doll always comes back if destroyed and will without fail follow through its whims. Annabelle hosts a number of Eldritch Invocations, the most notable being the ability Prestidigitation. * The Spider - Clarissa crawls like a spider and gains the ability to move on walls and gains +20 Agility. But cannot fight in this form. * The Cat - Clarissa gains the ability to hiss and can grow out her nails into claws and her teeth become fangs. In this form Clarissa gains +10 Agility and 10 Strength, but can no longer cast spells. * Enchanted Armaments - Clarissa's nails, fingers and jaw are augmented by Black Magic and can be used to attack even the likes of metal and swords. Because of this, she uses Spell Power when using these body parts. * Lust For Blood - Clarissa takes a bite at her enemy with her bare teeth and drinks some of their blood to use for her rituals afterwards. This ability uses Spell Power as damage only. * Pentagram of Blood - Uses a drip of her own blood or someone else's. When this drip of blood is dropped to the ground, a Pentagram drawn in blood is created. This Pentagram holds the same Power Level as the person whose blood was used. This pentagram can be used to perform rituals. * Necromancy (ritual) - Summon an Undead from a source of death to the battlefield. This undead is at first hostile to everyone (NPC). If a corpse is used, then the Undead is the same level as the corpse. Otherwise an Undead of the same Power Level as Clarissa can be summoned. Alternatively, Clarissa can sacrifice her soul to summon an Undead under her control of Clarissa's Power Level +1, but in this case Clarissa is unconscious until the summon ends and this undead has access to Clarissa's spells. * Demonology (requires Necronomicon, ritual) - Summon forth a Demon from Aigodor or Arosia. This demon is at first hostile to everyone (NPC). If a corpse is sacrificed, then the Demon is the same level as the sacrifice. Otherwise a Demon of the same Power Level as Clarissa can be summoned. Alternatively, Clarissa can sacrifice her soul to summon a Demon under her control of Clarissa's Power Level +1, but in this case Clarissa is unconscious until the summon ends and this demon has access to Clarissa's spells. * Eldritch Summoning (ritual) - Summon an Eldritch from the void to the battlefield. This eldritch is at first hostile to everyone (NPC). If a corpse is used, then the Eldritch is the same level as the corpse. Otherwise an Eldritch of the same Power Level as Clarissa can be summoned. Alternatively, Clarissa can sacrifice her soul to summon an Eldritch under her control of Clarissa's Power Level +1, but in this case Clarissa is unconscious until the summon ends and this eldritch has access to Clarissa's spells. * Enslave Summons - Clarissa is able to enslave any summoned creature of the same Power Level as Clarissa. Alternatively, she can sacrifice her soul to enslave a summon of Clarissa's Power Level +1, but in this case Clarissa is unconscious until the summon ends and this summon has access to Clarissa's spells. * The Ghost of Amurune (requires Necronomicon, ritual) - Summon the Ghost of Amurune to the battlefield. Amurune is the same Level as Clarissa and is basically a Ghost / Banshee. The Ghost of Amurune cannot be attacked by physical attacks and is Immortal, unless Clarissa herself dies. The Ghost of Amurune has only one ability, Possession. ** Possession (Ghost of Amurune) - The Ghost of Amurune enters the body of a non-player target of same or lower Power Level as the Ghost and takes control of their body. ** Scream (Ghost of Amurune) - The Ghost of Amurune unleashes a dreadful scream that will paralyze or stun lower levels and stagger equal levels. ** Ghastly Presence (Ghost of Amurune) - If the Ghost of Amurune passes through someone, they are chilled by death, and are slowed and feared. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Royal Agent Category:Secret Chamber